encyclopediafandomcom_bn-20200215-history
টেমপ্লেট:তথ্যছক ছুটির দিন/তারিখ
}|y||}} } |Auckland Anniversary Day |Monday closest to 29 January |Monday before February 2 |Monday before 2 February= }|February|2|Monday|j F}} ( }|February|2|Monday|Y-m-d}}) |Third Monday in January=January }|1|Monday|Third}} |Week of March 8= }|March|9|Monday|F j}}– }|March|7|Sunday|j}} ( }|March|9|Monday|Y-m-d}} - }|March|7|Sunday|Y-m-d}}) |Clean Monday |48 days before Orthodox Easter |48 days before Orthodox Easter= }|day=-48|method=Eastern|format=j xg}} ( }|day=-48|method=Eastern|format=Y-m-d}}) |Shrove Tuesday |Tuesday in seventh week before Easter, day before Ash Wednesday= }|day=-47|format=F j}} |People's Sunday |first Sunday of Lent= }|day=-42|format=j F}} ( }|day=-42|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday - 7 d= }|day=-7|format=j F}} ( }|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday - 2 d= }|day=-2|format=j F}} ( }|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday |Easter |Easter Sunday= }|format=j F}} ( }|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday + 1 d= }|day=1|format=j F}} ( }|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday + 40 d= }|day=40|format=j F}} ( }|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday + 49 d= }|day=49|format=j F}} ( }|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday + 50 d |Pentecost Monday |Azores Day= }|day=+50|format=j F}} ( }|day=+50|format=Y-m-d}}) |Easter Sunday + 60 d= }|day=60|format=j F}} ( }|format=Y-m-d}}) |first Thursday after April 18 |first Thursday after 18 April= }|April|18|Thursday|j F}} |Fourth Monday in April=April }|4|Monday|Fourth}} |Last Monday in April=April }|4|Monday|Last}} |Friday before Mother's Day (second Sunday in May) |National Public Gardens Day= }|May|5|Friday|F j}} |Victory Day (Scotland) |last Monday before or on 24 May= }|May|25|Monday|j F}} |Second Saturday in May=May }|5|Saturday|Second}} |Monday preceding 25 May |Monday preceding May 25= }|May|25|Monday|F j}} |Monday on or before 25th of May |Monday before 26 May |Monday before May 26= }|May|26|Monday|j F}} |Last Monday in May=May }|5|Monday|Last}} |First Saturday of June=June }|6|Saturday|First}} |Tynwald Day |5 July (if this is a Saturday or Sunday: the following Monday)= }-07-05}}|6|7 July| }-07-05}}|7|6 July|5 July}}}} |National Day of Commemoration (Ireland) |Sunday nearest to 11 July= }|July|15|Sunday|j F}} |Thursday after 1st Sunday in September= }|September|4|Thursday|j F}} |3rd Sunday in September= }|September|Sunday|3}} September |Second Sunday in September= }|September|6|Sunday}}}} |nearest weekday to 17 September |nearest weekday to September 17= }|9|17}}}}| | }|9|16}}}}}} (observed)| }|9|17}}}}| | }|9|18}}}}}} (observed)| }|9|17}}}}}}}}}} |Monday after 3rd Sunday in September= }|September|15|Monday|j F}} |Black Friday (shopping) |Day after U.S. Thanksgiving |Day after U.S. Thanksgiving= }|November|22|Friday|F j}} ( }|11|22|Friday|Y-m-d}}) |Small Business Saturday |Saturday after U.S. Thanksgiving |Saturday after U.S. Thanksgiving= }|November|23|Saturday|F j}} ( }|11|23|Saturday|Y-m-d}}) |Cyber Monday |Monday after U.S. Thanksgiving |Monday after U.S. Thanksgiving= }|November|25|Monday|F j}} ( }|11|25|Monday|Y-m-d}}) |Giving Tuesday |Tuesday after U.S. Thanksgiving |Tuesday after U.S. Thanksgiving= }|November|26|Tuesday|F j}} ( }|11|26|Tuesday|Y-m-d}}) |Second Sunday before Advent Sunday |Second Sunday before the First Advent= }|November|20|Sunday|j F}} ( }|November|20|Sunday|Y-m-d}}) |Second Wednesday before the First Advent= }|November|23|Wednesday|j F}} ( }|November|23|Wednesday|Y-m-d}}) |First Advent Sunday |Sunday before December 4 |Fourth Sunday before Christmas Day |Fourth Sunday before Christmas Day= }|December|4|Sunday|j F}} |15 December (if a Sunday, on Monday 16 December) |Koninkrijksdag= }-12-15}}|7|16 December|15 December}} |the Friday before Christmas |Friday before Christmas |the Friday before Christmas= }|December|25|Friday|F j}} |Last Saturday before Christmas |last Saturday before Christmas |Last Saturday before Christmas= }|December|25|Saturday|j F}} |Sunday after Christmas= }|December|25|Sunday}} ( }|December|25|Sunday}}) |#default= } | }|♦ | }| }|}} } }| }| }| }}} }|}} ( }| }| }| } }}. } } }})}} | } }} }} }} }|y|year: }date rule: }week_ordinal = }weekday = }month = }}} to generate the date for holidays in future years. It should not be used directly. }}